User talk:Laserman101
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Highway 35 page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Tszuta (Talk) 01:03, December 8, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Edits / Adding Images. Brian, As long as the images are yours, feel free to post whatever you've got. That's the only way this wiki will grow! Just in case you aren't sure what's acceptable, take a look at the editing rules & guidelines. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Tszuta | Talk 00:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It's pretty easy to add a casting to a page. As long as there is an existing row, all you need to do is click 'edit' next to the versions heading. To create a new row, right click the existing row and select either insert row before or insert row after. Now you can simply type in the information you want to add. It looks like you've got the hang of adding images, so I won't cover that. Just make sure that you don't post thumbnails. To remove these, you've got to edit the source and remove the 'thumb' tag. I can give you a hand with that portion if you get stuck. After you are done, add a descritpion to the summary box just to detail what you've added. Most importantly, preview your edits before publishing. This will give you a chance to make any last changes before finalizing your edits. ::I've created the row for you and added the image. Add the rest information - give it a shot. ::Tszuta | Talk 01:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC)